1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dressing device for dressing a grinding stone, and more particularly to a dressing device for dressing a circular grinding stone which is used for grinding an edge of a glass pane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In window panes used in an automotive field, it is usual to chamfer the edge of the window pane (viz., glass pane) for safety of persons who handle the same. In order to provide a glass pane with a chamferred edge, a circular grinding stone with a grooved rim has been used. The inner surface of the groove is coated with a mixture of diamond powder and metal powder to provide a concave grinding surface. In operation, the grinding stone is rotated about its axis and brought to a work position where the concave grinding surface thereof is in contact with the edge of the glass pane which is to be chamferred. With this, the edge of the glass pane is grinded and thus chamferred. One of the grinding stones of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication No. 56-6282. In the grinding stone of this publication, a plurality of vacant holes are formed in and around the concave grinding surface for the purpose of prolonging the life of the grinding stone.
However, after long use of the grinding stone, the grinding surface of the same suffers from a blinding or wearing and thus the grinding performance of the same is lowered. Under this condition, it is necessary to dress the worn grinding surface for having a fresh grinding surface exposed.
Hitherto, the dressing of the grinding stone has been made by dismantling the worn grinding stone from a rotation shaft of a grinding device on which the same has been rotatably mounted, then applying the grinding stone to a separate dressing device and thereafter mantling the grinding stone now dressed to the rotation shaft of the grinding device.
However, this dressing step has inevitably such drawbacks that the work for dismantling and mantling the grinding stone from and to the rotation shaft is very troublesome and repeated dismantling and mantling work causes lowering in assembling accuracy of the same relative to the rotation shaft.